Death of Her Hair
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: Hermione can't draw! Or can she? It's more AVPM/AVPS than the book HP. Oneshot. T for language.


**A/N The HP characters are using characterizations from "A Very Potter Musical" and "A Very Potter Sequel," so it might be a little bit (or VERY) OOC. If you haven't watched either of those, better search it up on Youtube before reading this. Also, I haven't read either series in a while, so I might be a little rusty. Asides from that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She gripped the pencil in her hand...<p>

"One," said Harry.

"Two," said Ron.

"...one, two, three, four! _Hermione can't draw! Hermione can't draw! Hermione cannot draw..._" they sang, as Harry strummed the strings on his guitar. "_She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how-to-draw book, Hermione can' t draw! Hermione can't draw..._"

Hermione picked up the pencil, which had rolled to the ground beside many pieces of crumpled paper. She stuffed her drawing supplies into her bag, along with the mysterious green book, and stood up. "I'm leaving," she murmured, and walked out the door.

"What's her problem?" asked Ron.

Harry glanced at his friend. "I dunno..." he said, then his attention strayed to the pieces of paper lying on the ground. "Hey, Ron, let's see what Herman was drawing!"

They picked a random sheet of paper off the floor. The pencil marks were faint, but there was no doubt about the sketch...

"Oh no..." said Harry. "The hair—it's the hair... Ron, do you see what this means..."

"That green book," said Ron. "What was her name again..."

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, the girl from the book—"

Ron gasped. Harry gasped.

"Annabeth Chase."

Then both of them scrambled out the door.

* * *

><p>Annabeth opened her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong with me!" she shouted. But there was no response. It took her a moment to realize there was nobody in the cabin.

Slowly, she helped herself out of her bed. No doubt she had missed breakfast today, but it was a Saturday, and she usually slept in for Saturdays. She was used to that. However, she felt a strange sensation as she stepped onto the bare wooden floor, as if her center of gravity had shifted and her body was no longer in balance...

Annabeth shrugged it off. "Meh, I'm probably just hungry." She started walking out the door...

She didn't notice the scissors lying dangerously on the floor, nor the girl lying dangerously next to the scissors. But that's because both the scissors and the girl were invisible...

"Where's my hat, anyways?" asked Annabeth to nobody in particular, before shutting her cabin door.

* * *

><p>"Where's Herman?" asked Ron, trudging through the North Woods of Camp Half-Blood. He unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it inside his mouth.<p>

Harry brandished his wand. "Accio Hermione!"

There was an awkward pause...

"Nope," he said. "No idea."

"Hey, guys!" said Hermione.

Ron jumped, about ten feet into the air. "OH MY GOD, HERMIONE, where did you come from?"

"I was just following you guys..." She smiled.

Ron spat his lollipop out, earning a few glares from the dryads nearby. It took him a full minute of staring at Hermione before he noticed the baseball cap. "You don't... by any chance, cheer for the Yankees, do you?"

He exchanged a glance with Harry, and they both nodded grimly.

Hermione stuffed the hat into her bag. "That's besides the point," she said. Instead, she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "How does this look?"

She thrust the picture into Harry's hands, and with a hesitant look on his face, he unfolded it. Ron leaned over to look.

It was a picture of Annabeth Chase... sort of.

"Annabeth isn't bald..." said Harry.

"Annabeth isn't BALD!" said Ron.

Hermione fidgeted, but she smiled again. "Oh, I don't suppose you've seen how she looks like in real life, did you?"

"Well, did _you_?" asked Ron. The moment the words came out of his mouth, he realized something, something so outrageous, Hermione would probably tell him it was brilliant if he said it out loud. And with that, he set off into a run toward camp.

"Where are you going?" called Harry. But Ron didn't respond.

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Um, Harry? Let's leave that big babyish jerk alone..."

Harry shot her a glare. "Not now, I'm gonna go with Ron. It's time I figured out what's going on here."

Hermione frowned, as Harry ran off. "I thought that was supposed to be my job, figuring things out..."

* * *

><p>Percy looked at her. "You're not going to like what I'm going to say..."<p>

Annabeth glanced back. "I can take it, okay, as long as it has nothing to do with spiders..."

"Actually, it _does_ have something to do with spiders—just kidding, it's a bit worse than that."

"Can you just _tell_ me, seaweed brain?"

Percy swallowed. He didn't like the look on Annabeth's face. "Well... let's just say... there's no hair on your head?"

"What do you mean, no hair on my head?"

"Out of all people, I'd assume you'd understand what I'm trying to say? It's not easy, you know..."

"I know what you're talking about, but..." she looked up, "How?"

"I don't know?"

"Yeah, I guessed that was what you were going to answer with." She stood up and paced around the Poseidon cabin. "Like, I don't really care about my looks, not to the extent of the Cabin Ten girls, but... no hair? That's just..."

"Embarrassing?" suggested Percy.

"Yeah—I don't think I can think of a better word than that."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Annabeth stopped pacing. "You don't seriously think that I _can't_ deal with a little hair loss? I'm not _that_ weak..."

"No, I meant... gah, never mind."

For the first time today, Annabeth smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, how do we get that door open?" asked Ron. "Because nobody taught me how to do the Alohomora spell yet."<p>

"Are you sure they're in there?" asked Harry.

"Uh... _shit_, good point. But anyways, how are we going to get in there?"

"No idea," said Harry. "You don't suppose the jelly-legs-jinx would work—no, that's just stupid."

"How about playing your guitar?"

"I've already tried that, remember?" Harry twirled his wand in his hand, trying to think of a spell he could try...

_Suddenly, the doorknob turned..._

Ron glanced at Harry. "_Seriously_, it was unlocked all this time?"

Harry glanced back. "I'm not even sure these doors _had_ locks... Whoa, twin alert!"

Percy Jackson... or who Harry assumed to be, anyways, poked his head out. "Whoa," he said. "Who are you guys?"

Harry glanced into the room, and there she was, bald Annabeth. Ron looked at him, and they both nodded.

"Uh, nothing. Just that, we have a plan to get your girlfriend's hair back."

With that, both Harry and Ron broke into fits of laughter, with Percy staring strangely at them.

Ron stroked his fingers through his scalp, with a big lump in his throat. "This is a very bad idea," he said.

"Nah, this is a great idea," said Percy, who was clutching his stomach...

_Probably trying not to laugh at me,_ thought Ron, but he stepped forward into the open. "Hermione?" he called. Even though she was she was only standing ten feet away.

She spun around. "Oh my Rowling, Ron, what happened to you? Why are you... bald?"

Ron tried to choke back his tears... _of laughter._ "Annabeth—she... she... thought it was me, and she hates redheads, so..."

"Wait," said Hermione. "Did you just say she hated gingers? That's just... horrible..."

Ron didn't know what this meant, but it didn't sound good. "Hermione," he said. "Please, can you... help me?"

He stared into her eyes, and for a moment, there was silence. Ron had a sudden impulse to lean forward, and then felt his face burning just thinking about that...

"Okay," said Hermione, and she took a step back. "But I'm not sure if this spell would work, I've only read about it when I snuck into the restricted section of the library that time I couldn't sleep at night—Ron, are you okay?"

Ron had been petrified with horror at that aspect, until he realized that it wasn't going to be him getting hit by the spell, but Annabeth. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said. "I'm ready."

Hermione took a deep breath in. She readied her wand.

"Reparo!" she shouted, and Ron ducked. At that moment, Annabeth jumped into place where Ron had been, getting hit by the spell, and Percy was behind Hermione, uncapping his sword. At that moment of chaos, Harry collapsed from the strength of the disillusionment charm he had to cast, which meant Ron was no longer bald.

"Oops," Harry said, as Ron glared at him.

Hermione shot a look towards Hary and Ron. "You two are going to pay for this..."

Annabeth interrogated Hermione while Percy played the bodyguard. She ran her fingers through her newly grown gold curls.

"Why did you cut my hair off?" asked Annabeth.

Hermione refused to talk, so Percy pressed his sword closer. "I have your wand," he murmured into her ear.

Annabeth kept pressing. "Why did you cut my hair off!"

"She can't draw," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "You see, the thing with Herman is... she—she can't draw. Hermione can't—"

"Yeah?" Hermione reached inside her bag for her picture of bald!Annabeth. "Then how did I draw, this, huh?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm bald..."

"Sorry," Hermione said, "But your hair seriously must die if _anybody_ wants to try drawing it draw it. Did you know that 90% of the deaths from the Percy Jackson fan community is from fan-artists' failed attempts to draw your hair? I cut it off as a favour to _everyone_!"

Ron sighed. "You know what this means?"

"Yup." Harry nodded. "One,"

"Two,"

"A one, two, three, four! _Hermione can't draw hair! Hermione can't draw hair! Hermione can't draw hair! She only reads books and she can't draw hair, even if she's reading a how-to-draw-hair book, Hermione can't draw! Hermione can't draw! Hermione cannot draw..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And I'll (try to) update some of my other stories soon.<strong>


End file.
